Scotty Doesn't Know
by Batman FTW
Summary: Maxima, Whip, K'Dash and Kula take a trip to a karaoke bar. And, we learn why it was just a onetime thing. Hints of K'Kula if you look hard enough.


Scotty Doesn't Know 

By: Holy Virgin

Rating: T/PG-13 for strong swearing and violence.

Summary: Maxima, Whip, K'Dash and Kula take a trip to a karaoke bar. And, we learn why it was just a one-time thing. Hints of K'/Kula if you look hard enough.

Disclaimer: Kula, K'Dash, Maxima, Whip, King of Fighters and all related characters belong to SNK. I am in no way gaining anything from writing this, except for the sad satisfaction of imagining K'Dash singing. That idea, however, belongs to Caity and I and if you steal it we WILL pull a K'Dash vs. Scotty on your ass.

"C'mon, K'Dash!"

"Would you just do it already?"

"Stop wasting time!"

The tall, tanned man finally stood, glaring back at the three who had somehow managed to convince him that this would be a good idea. Hell, he still didn't believe that, but if they kept whining, he might've resorted to using his chair as a bludgeoning object, and that probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Nevertheless, he was now headed over to what the bar owner referred to as a 'stage,' but was really just an elevated part of the floor, perhaps a foot or so higher than the rest.

Feeling shanghaied, he started skimming the song list. It took a few minutes; in fact, two others had gotten on and off the stage before he finally found a song that intrigued him. Something about the title had drawn him in and, since Kula, Whip and Maxima were starting to look impatient, he decided it would be a good time to pick his song. He walked over to the person operating the machine and informed her of his selection, after which he easily climbed onto the stage.

"Go K'Dash!" Came a shout from the audience that he knew could only be Kula. A small, inward smile at her childish antics later, he had grabbed the microphone from the small silver box that would be rolling the lyrics for him. The music started and his foot tapped softly, barely noticeable, as when he was fighting. Lyrics appeared on the screen and he started slowly, getting a feel for the song.

"Scotty doesn't know, that Fiona and me do it in my van – every Sunday.

She tells him she's in church, but she doesn't go, still she's on her knees.

And Scotty doesn't know! Oh, Scotty doesn't know-oh. So don't tell Scotty

'Cause Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know. (Don't tell Scotty!)"

He was finding it rather difficult not to burst into laughter at this point. This 'Scotty' was a freaking idiot. He continued promptly, much more enthused with this song than he had been before now that he realized what it was, exactly.

"Fiona says she's out shopping, but she's under me and I'm not stopping!

'Cause Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know,

So don't tell Scotty, Scotty doesn't know. (So don't tell Scotty!)"

Now he was most certainly on the brink of cracking up at this asshole. How could he believe that this chick wouldn't do something like this? He dropped the microphone to his side for an instrumental, which he proceeded to rock out to. Had he not been so into the music, he perhaps would have noticed the confused look on Kula's face, the terrified one on Whip's, or the obscenely amused one on Maxima's. The lyrics started up again soon, however, and his eyes flickered back to the small screen, though he did not stop his animated gestures.

"I can't believe he's so trusting, while I'm right behind you **thrusting**.

Fiona's got him on the phone, and she's trying not to _moan_,

It's a three-way call and he knows NOTHING. (**NOTHING!**)

Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know,

Don't tell Scotty, cause Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know,

So don't tell Scotty, One more show everyone will go,

Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know!"

Now everyone in the audience was getting rather scared because K'Dash was getting quite into his little number. However, they had no idea how much worse it would get. At this point, he was still only thrashing about the stage wildly, which could be considered normal by some standards.

"The parking lot – why not? It's so cool when you're on tooop,

His front lawn – in the snow! Laughin' so hard 'cause

**SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW! SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW! HA!**"

Another instrumental followed and the silver-haired man looked almost as if he was seizing with laughter and just overall how into the song he had gotten. Kula and Whip exchanged disturbed looks and looked back up at him as he began to sing again, softer this time.

"I did her on his birthday…

Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know

Don't tell Scotty, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty will know

Scotty doesn't know, Scotty's gotta know, Gonna tell scotty

Gonna tell myself, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know

Scotty doesn't, Scotty doesn't, Scotty doesn't know

Scotty doesn't – Scotty don't know."

When the song finished, after a few more excitedly shouted 'Scotty doesn't know!'s, K' was still rocking out. The music had stopped and all eyes in that musky joint were on him. He jumped around a bit, head-banging before he reamed out a loud shout of. "WHAT NOW, SCOTTY, YOU POOR BASTARD, WHAT NOW?" He continued to laugh rather maniacally, clutching his stomach, microphone clattering to the floor with a screech that sounded over the speaker. He giggled an 'oops!' before continuing his verbal barrage at "Scotty" whom he seemed to believe was the karaoke machine. "FUCK YOU, SCOTTY, FUCK YOU WITH SOMETHING HARD. AND ABRASIVE." Cracking up, he crashed in front of the karaoke machine, patting the top of it gingerly.

"Good game, Scotty. You did good…. For a _bitch._" This elicited another bout of laughter from him, and Kula and the others were trying to hide their faces and association with him. Just when they thought it was over, and Whip had gone over to drag him off the stage, K' stood up again.

"SCOTTY. DOESN'T. FUCKING. KNOW." He shouted, and he kicked. He kicked the karaoke machine, and it crunched under the pressure. The top piece went flying, along with the screen, and nearly decapitated the sound producer who had started the song for him. His hand lit on fire and threw it at the remaining, crushed chunk of metal that had once been the karaoke machine. Laughing like a maniac, he stumbled off the stage and shoved his hands in his pockets. Whip walked with him back toward the table, where Maxima had grabbed their coats and told Kula to get up, that they were leaving. As K' came up, the blonde girl asked quietly.

"K'Dash… Who's Scotty?" K' merely chuckled, snatching his coat from Maxima.

"I don't know, but I fucked him up."

Needless to say, they didn't go out much after that. Or at least, they knew better than to take K'Dash to a karaoke bar.


End file.
